


Ni uno, ni lo otro, los exilios y una anécdota Pt. I

by Azazel_LaFarc



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel_LaFarc/pseuds/Azazel_LaFarc
Summary: Double Trouble divaga sobre el desierto, y se anima a escribir una experiencia.





	Ni uno, ni lo otro, los exilios y una anécdota Pt. I

Ni uno ni lo otro, los exilios y una anécdota.

Supongo que lo sabrás, la guerra que ese reptil (de mal gusto) lleva contra de las princesas de pijamada (de la cual ninguna tiene ganas de guerrear)  
Estuve por ambos lados balanceándome, como un péndulo, y tengo que decir que, esto avanza lentamente, mas tedioso que ver una pared blanca secar.  
Nunca me agrado un lugar en específico y es que el destino y los ganadores de esta contienda no podrían parecerme menos atrayentes, quiero decir, ¿Acaso tiene que llamarme la atención...?  
Si llegara ese rancio dictador a mandar al final solo tendría que ponerme un uniforme, vivir como autómata repitiendo lo que se quiera escuchar (cosa harta sencilla)   
Y con las princesas, tan solo ponerme en torno a ellas decirles ‘’ ¡Sí!, ¡yo también las quiero!, ¡abracémonos y lloremos mientras contamos nuestros sentimientos!’’   
¿Lo ves?, es todo tan llano tan... aburrido.   
Sin embargo, estoy en un pozo de arena con huesos enromes de algún animalucho que nadie se molestó en nombrar, aquí, donde Huntara (princesa muy grande) belígera con Tom Lashor (lagartija desagradable) porque si, por alguna razón alguien ve valor en este montón de piedras, calor, sed y sobras.  
Ja, ja ,ja, solo puedo reír con lo absurdo que se pone todo cuando lo piensas un poco.. ¡Inténtalo, piensa un poco en algo (Si es que piensas) resultara eso! ¡absurdo! (Eso o lloras porque el sentido te da el sueño o yo que sé, nunca me aburrí en esas cosas.)  
Pero acá es donde todo es más divertido, más absurdo.  
Nadie cree ni en su reflejo, todo lo que esos seres que vinieron a exiliarse como yo (porque como acá no hay confianza dudo que engendren algo que no sea injurias)   
Por eso permanezco aquí, la horda, cualquier reino donde una florecita, una salada, una niñita que no sabe cómo atarse los cordones, y más, porque todo es tan ultimo día de semana, tan sentarse esperando que el sol se ponga sin poder llamar o estar con nadie porque están en la ocupación, la misma que la tuya en ese momento.   
Acá habrá hampas quienes tienen enemigas en algún reino, quienes la Horda desecho (ellos no solo votan basura, escupen seres), ¿Algún ser aburrido habrá llegado para aquí?, ¿a quién le supo a huevos podridos estar de autómata o con austeridad allá en sus pueblitos/reinos?   
Parece que sí.   
La encontré en ese cadáver decorado donde el exilio colectivo iba a dar para pasar un rato dando de comer un cariño, solo por ese momento donde esos huesos en medio de la nada de hecho hacen algo más que estar.   
Huntara estaba sentada con una sonrisa confianzuda con una chica más pequeña que ella (aunque la verdad cualquiera se ve mas chica que ella) riendo coquetamente en las sillas mientras bebían en ese vaso comestible de raro aspecto.  
Para otros días, ese era lindo: No andaban trompudos o armando trifulcas para divertirse un rato, de hecho, estaban, claro, con una tensión, aunque esta no estorbaba.  
Cantaban, hablaban, reían y yo tan solo miraba como voyerista de la actuación ajena.   
Una chica de tez pálida, cabellos naranjas como el desierto y ojos color madera se me acerco y me ofreció una sonrisa  
-Double Trouble?  
Por supuesto, ya he tenido mis días y noches en estos lares, cuando tus lujos los tienes por duplicar problemas, se referirán a ti de ese modo ¿no gustarme?, ¡Lo contrario!: Es corto, conciso y describe bien lo que hago.   
Sonreí de vuelta a ella.  
-Buenas noches querida, ¿Qué cara quieres que sea para que siembre caos y diversión? - Le dije.  
Ella rio  
-Ja, ja. Ja, ¡Lo tienes claro ya!  
Me la gane.   
Con su risa ya calmada me dice   
\- ¿Podríamos salir de aquí un rato?, te diré que lo que harás, además, tengo algo que te gusta  
Procede a sacar una bolsa con monedas de oro dentro del bar. Si, ella no es de aquí. Tan solo le acompaño mientras siento ese abultado tesoro en mis manos.   
La noche esta estrellada y el viento sopla y bla bla bla ¿Les resulta importante leer detalles climatológicos y de escena?, Ja, ja, ja, usen sus cabezas por un momento e imaginen ustedes.   
En fin, ya en el silente desierto con una muchedumbre oyéndose levemente, se quita su capucha negra, revelando mejor su melena naranja.  
-Soy Effie Almuzi, ¡vengo de las Salinas y mi padre están problemas!; Una banda de piratas le busca por robarles dentro de su barco cuando el era parte de ellos, ahora que no lo es, están cerca de nuestra casa y- respira un poco para continuar su relato- ¡No sé qué le harán si lo encuentran!  
Dijo ella con un ceño fruncido y sus labios temblando, pero sus ojos son inexpresivos, lo sabe, por eso cerro los ojos rápidamente y destaco esa expresión.   
Es mentira todo.   
Me levanto, me rio de ella y le digo   
\- ¡Bravo, bravo querida! ¡Hace unos años me hubieras tomado el pelo!, ¡lo aseguro!  
‘’Effie’’ Se recompone, ríe conmigo y me dice, mientras sonríe presumidamente   
-Parece que lo que se dice de ti es real.  
Camino hacia ella y la rodeo, acercándome lentamente, y le respondo en una voz susurrante  
-No querida, no me hacen justicia: dame eso que tienes en oro y te mostrare algo incluso mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, a ti, que milagrosamente lee esto, te invitare una leche con chocolate por eso, gracias.


End file.
